


Beneath the Milky Twilight

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background logince - Freeform, Creativity | Roman Sanders (mention), Logic | Logan Sanders (mention) - Freeform, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Other, cant have you thinking hes cis, excessive levels of sap, its not mentioned but its the case, transmasc Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Dee has been in love with Patton for a long time. Tonight, Patton has eir own feelings to share.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Beneath the Milky Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegoldroman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LOGAN AKA ROSE-GOLD-ROMAN ON TUMBLR AND ROSEGOLDROMAN ON HERE.
> 
> I'm twelve days early but do I care? Not at all, this is sappy and cute and I wanted to share.

Dee didn’t usually consider himself a sappy, mushy type of person. He preferred quiet types of affection, things like remembering how ey liked eir hot chocolate, or how ey just preferred a hug and no words when ey were upset.

He liked things like that. Just… remembering em. Remembering what ey were like and how ey liked doing things.

But sometimes, on nights like tonight when Logan and Roman were having their first dance as a married couple and he was standing under stars and fairy lights that cast an ethereal glow around the patio, Dee couldn’t help but look at em in eir periwinkle dress and want desperately to be able to dance with em.

Patton looked over at him, leftover giggles leaving em as ey looked at him and his breath was stolen by the glow on eir honey colored hair cast from the fairy lights. Eir grin took up eir whole face, a little dimple showing on eir left cheek prominently that always made Dee want to kiss it when he saw it.

So caught up in admiring Patton, Dee didn’t really register that ey were approaching him until eir hand was waving in front of his face and he could hear eir giggle clearly.

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” ey said, voice airy and light and almost like music, the way it rang in Dee’s ears.

Dee cleared his throat, tugging on his suit jacket a little in his awkwardness as he looked anywhere but at Patton and eir teasing smile.

“A little bit, yes. It’s not every day you attend the wedding between your brother and your best friend.”

Patton hummed, looking towards where Logan and Roman were dancing, the two clearly engrossed in whatever bickering conversation they were having, though their goopy grins made it obvious the quibbling wasn’t very serious.

“Yeah, I’m really happy for the both of them, but it’s honestly made me realize some things, watching them be so happy together.”

Dee looked back at Patton then, his curiosity overwhelming his embarrassment at being caught staring.

“Oh? And what would those things be?”

Patton was quiet for a second, but then ey were grabbing his hand and pulling him around the house and out of the backyard gate. He was a little confused about where they were going until Patton stopped in a spot just before the hill incline, the grass lit by the moonlight.

Ey were quiet a few more moments, taking a deep breath as if to build emselves up to do something, then ey took his hands again and wrapped them around eir waist.

Dee squeaked, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone  _ ever _ , and Patton giggled as ey put eir hands on his shoulders.

“Dance with me, and I’ll talk. But you gotta promise to let me finish talking first before you say anything, okay?” ey asked, looking sheepish, almost nervous.

Whatever Patton had to say, it was obviously important to em, and Dee was glad to give em the room to speak.

“Of course, whatever you need, Pat.”

Patton’s smile turned from sheepish to appreciative, and ey pulled emselves a little closer to him.

“So, there’s been a lot of feelings on my mind lately. With the wedding planning and then figuring out how to get Roman to realize Logan wasn’t going to leave him and then of course the actual wedding, it’s just. A lot of feelings, ya know?”

Dee hummed, rocking them slowly back and forth while Patton lead them in a gradual circle.

“And I’ve kinda realized, I’ve fallen in love with someone. He’s… really sweet, and a little awkward around other people, but I love him a lot. I kinda tried to deny it at first, but every time I told myself that these weren’t romantic feelings, he’d come around and use his slow, honey-sweet tone on me with the softest smile I’d ever seen and lose control over my racing heart all over again.”

They were still moving, though Dee’s face was red and his eyes wide as he stared at the slow progression of scenery. Did… Did ey mean  _ him _ ? He waited, wondering if ey would say any more.

Patton was quiet, and just when Dee thought ey might be finished, ey pulled away from his chest and drew his attention to eir face.

“You know I’m… talking about you, right?”

Dee inhaled sharply, and then before he could really think about what he was doing, he moved his hands from Patton’s waist to eir cheeks and pulled eir lips to his.

It was a brief kiss, chaste and sweet, but Dee pulled back almost as soon as he started it with an apology already halfway out of his mouth.

Patton didn’t let it finish, bringing eir own hands up as Dee’s hands dropped and pulled him back in for another kiss.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” ey giggled, breath fanning over his face because ey hadn’t pulled very far away.

Dee scoffed, rolling his eyes, though he was grinning as he looked down at em.

“Yeah, I had a good guess until you confirmed it.”


End file.
